Shatter My World
by Lutz0508
Summary: Hurt and confused, but finally healing from Edward's harsh rejection and the absence of his beautiful family, Bella is finally ready to graduate. But when a bad night at work takes a huge hit on her peace of mind, will she... *Full summary inside*
1. One Shitty Night

**A.N. :**

**Hey there!**

**Thanks for finding your way to our new story. We promise you'll love it (if you're a big fan of suspense).**

**Beta'ed by: **gracekathrynm537 *You know you love me!*

**Synopsis: Hurt and confused, but finally healing from Edward's harsh rejection and the absence of his beautiful family, Bella is finally ready to graduate. But when a bad night at work takes a huge hit on her peace of mind, will she slip right back into her zombie body and, for the second time this year, be totally and epically shattered?**

**This story is set in the following:**

**Edward and the rest of the Cullens are gone ***Gasp!*

**Bella went cliff diving, Jake saved her, Alice had a vision of her cliff diving but didn't act on it or tell anyone**

**Jake and Bella are just friends, he has no romantic interest in her whatsoever**

**Bella is about to graduate**

**LIGHTS….CAMERA….**_**READ!**_

*ooooh….aahhhh….*

When I woke up, I felt odd, like something bad was going to happen. But what could be worse than a blood-thirsty vampire out to kill you? I was surprised I made it to this day.

Today was my graduation day.

I got out of bed, grabbed my bag of toiletries, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, I went to put on the outfit I had laid out last night before I went to bed. It was a blue blouse with a black skirt that went to my knees, and a pair of black heels that looked like they were going to kill me when I walked. I was really happy to wear this. I didn't buy it, though. Last week, when I was cleaning the house, the UPS guy showed up with a box for me, and when I looked at it, it said my name but had no return address on it. When I opened it up, the clothes were inside, and there was a letter that said:

_Dear Bella,_

_I know I'm not supposed to contact you in anyway, he made us promise, but I really couldn't help myself. I had a vision of you getting mad 'cuz you had nothing nice to wear for graduation, so I bought this for you. I know you will love it! I know you think we don't love you or care about you, but trust me when I say that we do, __all__ of us. Well, I have to go, Jasper wants to go hunting. He says hi. Oh, and please, NO MORE CLIFF JUMPING! Yes, I saw and no, no one knows. _

_Love Always, _

_Alice_

_P.S. I'll be watching. Shhh, don't tell, he might rip my head off. LOL _

When I was done getting dressed, I did my hair and makeup; I straightened my hair and put on brown eye shadow, black mascara. When I was just about done with that, I heard and knock on my door.

"Bells you almost done?" My dad asked. I opened the door.

"Yeah, Dad, let's go."

He gave me an odd look.

"What?"

"You look beautiful. How did you grow up so fast?"

"I didn't, you just got old."

We both laughed.

"Come on kiddo, or we're going to be late."

When we got in the car, he was quiet. I didn't know why- I guess it was because today was a special day. I smiled at the thought. Yeah, I guess it was for the both of us, his little girl was all grown up and going to college in the fall, but for me, it was the fact that Victoria hadn't killed me yet. So, I guess it was a good day after all.

When we got to the school, I got out told Charlie I would see him afterwards and went to stand in line with the rest of my class. Jessica was standing behind me.

"Oh Bella, isn't this so exciting?"

I just nodded my and smiled. She was one of the first people I met when I came to live with Charlie.

"Oh man, I so can't wait for the fall! I'll be at USC and you'll be at Washington State. You have to promise we'll keep in touch."

"Yeah Jess, of course we will."

"Yeah, and we have to hang out when we come back for the holidays."

But before I could answer her, the music stared to play telling us it was time to go to our seats.

After some boring speeches, they stared to call our names so we could come get our diplomas.

When Mr. Greene called my name, I stood up and walked to the stage. When I got up there, I could feel eyes watching me.

Not from humans or Jake's pack, but…

Vampires.

I was really freaking out. I didn't know if it was Victoria or the Cullens… or both. But, not to freak anyone else out, I just kept smiling, shook Mr. Greene's hand, and walked back to my seat. When everyone had theirs, Mr. Greene stood back up and said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to give you the Forks High School Graduating Class of 2006!" With that we all stood up and tossed our caps into the air.

When I found Charlie he gave me a hug.

"Congratulations, Bells, I'm so proud of you! So how about we go to the Lodge for dinner?"

"Yeah that sounds great Dad."

When we got home, I went straight to my room and got into my favorite pair of PJ'S. When I was done with that, I lay on my bed and thought about what I felt earlier. Maybe I was just imagining things. Or, maybe after the package that Alice sent me, I was really just hoping they would show up after all. I decided that's what it was because Alice said they loved me and that they really cared, so I was hoping that they cared about me enough that they had to come to see me graduate.

It's been a week now, and today I had to work at the Newton's store from noon to close. I didn't mind. I liked closing with Mike. It was always fun. Well, as much fun as I could have for someone who had gone into zombie mode. Hearing Edward's voice inside my head and had a vampire set on killing me wasn't exactly pleasant. I was in the back room folding my vest and putting it away when Mike came in.

"Hey Bella, you doing anything tonight?"

"No, I'm just going to go home." I hesitated, instantly on alert. "Why, what's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Tyler's party with me tonight."

Ick.

"No thanks, maybe another time." Immediate, pre-programmed rejection response for whenever Mike decided to ask me out.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" He groaned.

"Doing what?"

_Damn you, Mike Newton, don't you dare guilt me into this…_

"You know, the flirting. If you want me so bad, you could of just said so."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mike, but if you don't mind, I have to get going." I didn't know want he was talking about, but I had a feeling this was going to get a lot worse. I stepped to the side to go around him when he put his arm in the way, bracing it on the self.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. Come on, Bella, you know you want me."

"You're delusional!" I spat.

That's when he grabbed me and held me to the self. I was really scared now.

"Mike, I don't want you, please, just let me go!" I was close to tears now.

"Yes, sweetheart, you do."

Before I could say anything he was kissing me. I tried to get him off of me, but he was too strong for my fragile arms. When I tried to scream for help, I guess I pissed him of 'cuz he hit me and pushed me to the floor. Before I knew what was happening, Mike was on top of me.

I tried to fight him but I couldn't.

Screaming all the while, I was living in one of my worst nightmares.

Finally, after what had seemed like endless hours of torture, he rose, relieving me of his weight. I was having difficulty with breathing.

"Listen here, bitch," He breathed, eyes crazy in some sick, twisted kind of excitement. "If I get wind of you telling anyone about what just happened, I'll kill you. Actually, maybe I'll fuck you again first, and then I'll kill you. And then I'll kill Charlie, and all of your friends, and your mother as well. So, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut. Are we clear?"

I couldn't move to respond.

"**I SAID, **_**ARE WE CLEAR**_?" He roared.

I nodded my head briskly.

"Good." He smiled and turned towards the door.

"Wait. I forgot something." He murmured to himself.

He turned back to me and grinned.

"By the way, in case you were wondering, you're a really lousy lay."

And with that, he stepped out the door, hands in his pocket, whistling as he went.


	2. Going Home

**As always, thanks to my lovely Beta, gracekathrynm537 for being my trusty spell check, movie buddy, and BFF. Luv ya!**

_He turned back to me and grinned._

"_By the way, in case you were wondering, you're a really lousy lay."_

_And with that, he stepped out the door, hands in his pocket, whistling as he went._

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

Jazz and the others had decided to go on a weeklong hunting trip in a vague attempt to cheer Edward up a bit. I knew it wasn't going to work, but I let them go anyways. Emmett was grouchy when he was thirsty.

Rose had opted not to go either, and at the moment, we were doing each other's pedicures in the living room of our Alaskan house.

Then, as I was adding a thin blue stripe to Rose's big toenail, that familiar sinking feeling in my stomach came that alerted me I was about to have a vision.

Cold.

That was the first thing I felt in the blackness of the vision.

Someone was shaking- sobbing, as it were.

Then, everything focused, and I gasped.

There sat Bella, in front of her ancient computer monitor, tears sprinting down her cheeks and falling in between the cracks of the keyboard as she frantically typed out words that made my dead, motionless, frozen heart want to throb in agony.

I'd had similar visions to this before – Bella, sitting in front of a computer, her eyes resembling those of a zombie, typing e-mails to an account that I had had terminated when we left.

But this vision was different.

Never before had I seen Bella in so much pain. Crying, sobbing, shaking in fear.

But compared to the agonized words that she had typed on the screen, her emotions were insignificant.

A sob wrenched through my petite frame as I read the words that sealed my destiny.

_Dear Alice,_

_You remember how, back in Forks, before I started going out with Edward, guys were fawning all over me?_

…

_Something bad happened to me, Alice._

_I'm so scared._

_He- He told me that if I told anyone about what he'd done to me, he'd…he'd rape me again and then kill me, then kill Mom and Charlie._

_But Charlie's a cop, Alice, and he already picked up on the fact that someone had hurt me._

_He just isn't sure who._

_And, if I can't keep that a secret from him, how am I supposed to hide the fact that my stomach is going to look like a balloon in about six months?_

_Please, please, if you truly love me, tell me what to do._

_I need you,_

_So much,_

_Bella_

"Alice? ALICE?" Rose shouted frantically, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me like I was a ragdoll.

"Rose. Oh My God! Rose we can't let this happen to her we have to get back to Forks right now!"

"Alice, wait, what did you see?"

"I saw Bella e-mailing me." A shudder ran through my body and I began to cry tearlessly.

"Yeah, so? You've had those before. What's so special about this one?"

"I s-saw h-h-her t-t-t-t-t-t-typing that s-she was r-r-r-raped and she is p-pregnant b-b-because of it. Oh God, R-R-Rose we have to d-d-do something!"

Rose simply stared at me, her big gold eyes wide and emotionless, and I knew what was going through her head.

Memories were painful things, and Rose, sadly, still had hers. And I knew, when her eyes became so far away that I doubted she could see me anymore, that she was reminiscing about the life she could've lived.

And when I spotted the anger on its way, I knew she would do all in her power to avoid Bella from living the same horrible fate that Rose had endured.

She snarled so angrily that it would've caused a human to go deaf. I knew if anyone was going to help Bella with this, it would be Rose.

"Come, we're going to the airport, damn it!" She shouted. "Call the airlines and get tickets." When I hesitated, she screeched, "ALICE!"

I immediately snatched the phone, and it took all of my strength not to crush it in my hand on accident. The man trying to book our flight had to ask me to slow down so many times that I said I'd book online and hung up.

While I was doing so, Rose had packed a bag with the essentials- a phone, a credit card, and two pairs of high heels. One meant for ass-kicking, one for running in.

We were ready.


	3. Too Late

**As always, thanks to my lovely Beta, gracekathrynm537 for being my trusty spell check, movie buddy, and BFF. Luv ya!**

_While I was doing so, Rose had packed a bag with the essentials- a phone, a credit card, and two pairs of high heels. One meant for ass-kicking, one for running in._

_We were ready._

As soon as our plane landed in Port Angeles, I found a yellow Porsche. It's owner was going to be really sad when they noticed its absence, but I noted the name on the registration in the glove box and reminded myself to refund them a hundred grand or so. I got in the driver's side and Rosalie got in the passenger side. I knew she was too upset to drive. So, with our borrowed vehicle and heavy hearts, we started our way back to Forks.

It was about 10:30 when we got back to town. We went straight to the Swans' house. When we got there, we saw both Charlie's police car and Bella's truck in the drive way. We were about to get out when we heard crying inside.

Then, I heard Charlie say, "Shh, it's okay, you're going to be okay." His voice was cracking with emotion. "Bella, honey, please tell me who hurt you. I know you wish I didn't know, but I've been a cop long enough to know the signs of a r-rape victim. Please baby, tell me. Let me help you."

We knew then that it was too late - we couldn't help her. Someone had raped her and she was burdened with 9 months of torture and a lifetime of nightmares because of it. When I looked back at Rosalie, I knew she felt the same way I did - like we let Bella down and now she was going to need help - lots of it. We couldn't move, so we just sat there listening to the stuttered sobs that came out of Bella's mouth, sounding half strangled.

"I can't, it's b-b-bad enough you k-k-know, h-h-he s-s-said if I t-told anyone that h-h-he'd do it again, then h-h-he said he'd k-k-ill me, y-you, m-m-mom, and anyone else I l-love."

Rosalie and I let out a small growl of anger. Someone raping Bella was tragedy enough, but threatening to do it again and kill her family was unspeakable.

"Daddy, I'm scared. What if something happened to you because of me? I couldn't live with myself."

"Shh," He whispered. "Nothing is going to happen to me or your mother. We're going to be just fine; it's you I'm worried about. Now, I have to go call work. I'll be right back."

"NO! No, please, don't leave me! He'll come back!"

Rosalie looked at me, anguish in her eyes.

"Alice, I don't think I can leave her, knowing what we know now."

"I know, neither can I."

"So what do we do?"

"How about we go back to the house unpack, go hunting, and then take it from there."

Rosalie and I went back to our house in Forks, unpacked our stuff, then went hunting. While we were out, I got a text message from Jasper.

_ALICE? Where are you and Rose at? Call me as soon as you get this. Be safe. Love you._

Rosalie got a similar one from Emmett that said:

_Hey baby, where you at?_

Rosalie texted him back saying that she was with me and that we were fine.

I told Jasper that we had to do something very important and didn't know when we would be back.

_And please, please, don't try to find us,_ I added to the message. _It'll only make things worse._

Rose and I sat in the car, parked across the street from Bella's house, listening to the sound of her cries in the darkness as she sobbed herself to sleep.

A wolf howled in the distance, and the night dragged on.


	4. Needs

And please, please, don't try to find us,_ I added to the message. _It'll only make things worse.

_Rose and I sat in the car, parked across the street from Bella's house, listening to the sound of her cries in the darkness as she sobbed herself to sleep._

_A wolf howled in the distance, and the night dragged on._

**Bella's POV**

After Mike left, I got up and tried to put my clothes on. It was a little hard because they were all ripped, but I managed. I got into my truck and drove home crying. As soon as I got there, I ran inside slammed the door behind me locking it, then I ended up sliding down the wall crying, I wrapped my arms around my legs. I guess Charlie heard me come in, because I heard footsteps pound against the floor and a gasp as a pair of work boots came into view.

"Bells, honey, you're-"

Charlie's shocked, shaky intake of breath alerted me that he was aware of my condition.

"Oh, Bella," He whispered, his voice choked with emotion, bending down next to me and taking me in his arms. "Shh, it's okay, you're going to be okay." His voice was cracking with emotion. "Bella, honey, please tell me who hurt you. I know you wish I didn't know, but I've been a cop long enough to know the signs of an r-rape victim. Please baby, tell me. Let me help you."

But I couldn't. How was I suppose to tell my dad who raped me, but I knew I had to say something so I stuck with the truth. "I can't, it's b-b-bad enough you k-k-know, h-h-he s-s-said if I t-told anyone that h-h-he'd do it again, then h-h-he said he'd k-k-ill me, y-you, m-m-mom, and anyone else I l-love." I was having a hard time seeing him, cuz the tears where to violent in my eyes. "Daddy, I'm scared. What if something happened to you because of me? I couldn't live with myself."

"Shh," He whispered. "Nothing is going to happen to me or your mother. We're going to be just fine; it's you I'm worried about. Now, I have to go call work. I'll be right back."

"NO! No, please, don't leave me! He'll come back!"

"Okay. I'll stay." That's when I really started to sob. I didn't feel safe anymore, not even from humans. Running from vampire's intent on my death and hanging out with werewolves is one thing, but wanting to run from my own kind is another. I must have cried myself to sleep in Charlie's arms, 'cuz when I woke up I was in my bed. But I wish it was morning, technically it was, but it was still dark out. I woke up to Charlie shacking me. "Bella, wake up honey, you're having a nightmare."

"Oh, dad, I'm sorry for waking you. I didn't mean to."

"It's ok, honey, I was having a hard time sleeping myself. Is there anything you want me to get for you?"

"Edward" I mumbled under my breath.

I couldn't fall back asleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Mike standing over me with a big evil smile on his face. To be honest, I think I would rather face Victoria in my dreams then Mike. At least I knew what she would do, Mike on the other hand I did not. I felt Charlie take my hand in his.

"It's going to be okay baby, I promise. Everything is going to be okay" He said while kneeling down next to my bed and rubbing my hand. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded my head.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can get you sweetie?" Thinking about the only things I wanted – scratch that, NEEDED, I came up with two immediately.

"Yes there is something I would like."

"And what would that be?"

"Mom and the Cullens'." He grimaced. "I know what you're thinking, but trust me, they're not in L.A. You might want to start with any place in the world that has a lot of overcast days. Or Alaska." I said.

I knew he was alarmed by the fact that my face, my voice, and my eyes were void of all emotion, and the fact that I could talk about _them _while being so calm. Well, not really calm, but blank. Like an artist's canvas that has yet to be painted on.

Or without flinching.

"Um…Bella, hon…Are you sure?"

"About what?" I demanded.

"Bells," He said, his expression silently chastising me. My death glare silently dared him to say what he wanted to.

"Uh...Erm…I'm just gonna…Uh...Go c-call your mother…yeah…"

After hesitating awkwardly for a few seconds more, he left the room.

Score one for me!

**CPOV **

As I closed Bella's door behind me, I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 3:22 in the morning. I knew I was going to wake Renee up but I didn't really care. I was going to call her earlier but Bella didn't want me to leave her side, so of course I didn't. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, then picked up the phone and dialed her number. It took 4 rings for her to answer.

"Hello," She said sleepily

"Renee, its Charlie. Listen, I'm really sorry to be calling you so early, but it's about Bella." I knew when I said that she would be freaking out with worry about our little girl.

"Oh god, Charlie, what is it? What's happened? Is she okay? Is she hurt? What is it? _**Say something!**_"

"Renee, I can't talk to you when you're yelling at me. Plus, this is really difficult for me to come to terms with, and if I say it, it just makes it all the more real..."

"_CHARLIE WILLIAM SWAN, _**TELL ME**_ WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BABY!_"

"She... she was r-rapped" I said with a choked voice. Silent tears brimmed over my lower eyelids and strolled casually down my cheeks. That's when it truly hit me – someone hurt my baby.

"W-what did you just say? Please Charlie; tell me I heard you wrong!" Renee said with a mixture of worry and grief.

"I'm afraid not, Renee. She came home from work with her clothes ripped and bruises on her arms and face." I really wish I could wake up from this nightmare.

"Did you take her to the hospital?"

"No, she wouldn't let me. You should also know that whoever did it threatened that if she said anything to anyone he would do it again, kill us, then kill her." I said the last part with anger.

"I don't understand." She whispered. "If he told her not to say anything, then how do you know what happened?"

"I'm a cop Renee. She didn't have to say anything. I've been trained and have seen the signs of it. I just knew. Plus, I have a Dad instinct. Someone hurts my baby girl and they are gonna pay BIG TIME. I told her I did – that's when she told me about the threats." I was getting mad at her. I didn't want to talk to her; I just wanted her to get on a damn plane.

"Okay, I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Oh, Renee, there was someone else she wanted… or I should say 'some ones'."

"Who?" She asked a little annoyed. But I think she already knew what I going to say.

"The Cullens." I said with some amount of venom in my voice.

"Oh, well that's just great!" she said sarcastically. "One more thing she wants that I won't be able to give her. I'm getting in the car. We'll talk more when I get there." We said goodbye, then hung up. I went and sat on the couch to think about what I was supposed to do about the Cullens. How are you supposed to find someone who wasn't where they said they were going to go, let alone a whole family for that matter? After thinking and coming up no further than where I had started, I went upstairs to see how Bella was doing. I knocked on her door to let her know I was there.

"Hey, Bells, your mother's on her way." She just nodded her head.

"Dad," She said is a small voice. "Can you do me a favor?"

I got down and kneeled next to her bed talking her hand in mine again. "Of course, honey, anything. What do you need?" I said hopeful.

"Can you keep everyone away from me and I mean everyone, especially Jacob? I don't want to see or talk to anyone but you or mom." She requested in a lifeless voice that scared me. It was too close to what it sounded like back is September. And that _really_ scared me.


	5. Renee

_"Dad," She said is a small voice. "Can you do me a favor?"_

_I got down and kneeled next to her bed talking her hand in mine again. "Of course, honey, anything. What do you need?" I said hopeful._

_"Can you keep everyone away from me and I mean everyone, especially Jacob? I don't want to see or talk to anyone but you or mom." She requested in a lifeless voice that scared me. It was too close to what it sounded like back is September. And that __really__ scared me._

**RPOV**

I was having a great dream about my husband Phil when I was rudely interupted by the phone going off. I answered it because Phil was out of town for a game.

"Hello" I asked sleepily. It was my ex- husband Charlie he called to tell me something no parent wants to hear about their daughter. Someone rapped my little girl. As soon as I hung up the phone I was out of bed packing as fast as I could. While I packed I called the airlines and booked the next flight to Seattle. I had packed 2 weeks of clothes and booked my flight in as little as 20 minutes. When I was done, I went down the stairs suitcase in hand and wrote Phil a note.

_Dear Phil,_

_I'm sorry to leave you like this Bella needs me. I don't know how long I'll be. I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you. Renee._

When I got to my seat I had 10 minutes to spare. My flight leaves at 7:15. Now all I had to do was wait the painful 6 ½ hours to get to Seattle and another hour by car from Port Angeles to Charlie's house. By the time I got there it was 3:00 in the afternoon. Charlie was waiting outside when my cab pulled up. He came up to the cab and opened the door for me.

"Hey Renee." He said with a blank face.

"How is she?" I asked as I got my suitcase out of the car.

"Not to good, she hasn't talk or left her bed since I called you."

I just nodded I didn't know what to say. We went into the house and sat down on the couch. I put my head on Charlie's shoulder, and he put his arms around me.

"What are we going to do Charlie?"

"I don't know Renee, I really don't know."

"You said on the phone that she wanted the Cullen's. How are we suppose to find them?"

"I don't know about that either. But she did say we should look in Alaska or any place that has the most overcast days."

He said with a little bit of anger in his voice. I couldn't blame him. The way they left Bella was something that would take us a long time get over. Edward left our daughter in the woods all alone. How are we suppose to forgive that she could have gotten hurt or worse. We sat like that for awhile. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to go up stairs and see how she's doing"

"Okay I'm just going to stay here"

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Bella's door. She didn't answer so I quietly opened the door and looked in. She was lying there with her eyes open just staring at her window like she was wait for someone to climb in or something. I rushed over to her.

"Oh Bella, honey are you okay?"

"Mom?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes sweetie it's me." I put my hand on the side of her face, it was a little wet from all the crying she was doing.

"Did you find them yet?" She asked a little hopeful.

"No we haven't, I'm so sorry sweetie."

"It's okay"

"Are you hungry? Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yeah I could go for some food. He would be mad if I didn't eat something."

At first I thought she was talking about Charlie. But then I realized it wasn't her father she was talking about it was Edward. For some odd reason talking about him like that put a small smile on her face, a very small smile. We both got up and went down stairs. When we came down Charlie stood up right away like he was ready for anything. Bella just went right passed him like he wasn't there and strait into the kitchen.

_**TO BE CONTINIUED:**_

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update and sorry that it's short, please review and tell your friends **


	6. Don't want to go

_We both got up and went down stairs. When we came down Charlie stood up right away like he was ready for anything. Bella just went right passed him like he wasn't there and strait into the kitchen._

**B POV**

I was laying in bed when I heard someone knock on my door but I didn't pay much attention to who it might have been. I just looked at my window hoping that he would climb in and run to my bed and hold me in his arms and tell me he was going to kill Mike for what he did to me. I was kind of shocked to see my mom sitting in front of me, I guess she was the one who was tapping on the door. When did she get here?

"Mom?" I said confused. How did I miss her showing up. Again when did she get here?

"Yes sweetie it's me." She sounded so worried about me. I didn't really know what to say to her. But I had to ask her something I knew she didn't want to hear.

"Did you find them yet?" Hoping at least they would at least try to find them.

"No we haven't, I'm so sorry sweetie." She sounded kind of bad about it.

"It's okay" I told her I knew it was impossible. I mean it can't be easy to find a family of vampires when they've had years of staying out of the lime light when it comes to humans.

"Are you hungry? Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked with a conserved voice.

"Yeah I could go for some food. He would be mad if I didn't eat something." I didn't mean to say the last part out loud.

But it was true he would have gotten mad at me if I didn't take care of myself after something like this. Not to mention Hearing him growl in my head at the mention of me eating was a dead giveaway.

So I got up out of bed and went down stairs and into the kitchen to humor the velvety voice inside my head. I went to the frig and pulled a package of hamburger meat out so it could start to unthaw and put it on the counter.

And with that I went to the pantry and grabbed a box of pasta out so I could get them started when the water was done boiling. I turned around to grab a pot and took it to the sink and filled it with water and put it on the stove to boil.

I was standing next to the pantry with a can of cream of mushroom soup in my hand when I felt it. I knew someone was watching me. And I knew it wasn't human. But I didn't know if it was Victoria or one of the Cullen's. So I just talked to the air like it was nothing knowing they could hear me.

"I know your there I can feel you. Please tell him I need him something bad happened and I don't know if I can deal with it by myself. And Oh who am I kidding no one's there. Wow I really am crazy. Okay now I'm talking to myself."

I sat down in one of the chairs at the table and looked at myself. My body hurt, it felt so sore and I could see bruises starting of form on my arms where Mike grabbed me. I looked at my reflected face in the window and saw my skin was bruised to. It kind of looked like I had a black eye. I heard his velvety voice growling again.

I took pleaser in thinking of what the Cullen's would do to Mike if they ever found out what he did to me. All but Carlisle and Esme for some odd reason I just couldn't picture them doing any damage to any human, let alone Mike Newton for rapping me. But I put those thoughts to the side and finished cooking dinner.

When it was done I called Charlie and Renee in so they could eat.

"Mom, Dad. Dinner." They came in and sat down. Renee gave me a sad smile hoping that I was feeling better. Of cores I wasn't and I knew it was going to be a long time before I felt better. I mean the love of my existence had left me. Along with the rest of his family, and I find out Jacob and his friends are werewolves and Victoria wants me dead and to top it all off Mike Newton rapes me. That's a lot to take in. And now I think vampires are watching me eat my dinner. Yeah I'm messed up. My mom interrupted my thoughts then.

"Bella I know you don't want to go but I think we should take you to the hospital to get checked out." She wouldn't look at me when she said this she just stared at her food like it was the coolest thing on earth.

"No" I said flat out there was no way I am going to that place to have a rape kit done on me. I hear it's like being rapped all over again and there is no way in hell I was going to go throw that again. I would rather spend countless hours and days shopping with Alice then do that.

"I know you don't want to go throw this sweetie but it's important that you do." My mom said to me like I was just going to go take some really big test that I didn't want to take. Which is pretty much what was happening but I didn't have to study for this one. I glared at her.

"Your mom's right besides it might help me find out who did it without putting you in danger." Charlie said with pleading eyes, hoping I would give in. I didn't want anyone touching me let alone a stranger.

"I know it's just that- I don't want anyone touching me let alone someone I don't know. If I were to let anyone do the test the only person I could trust would Be Carlisle and there would be a very small chance I would let him do the test at all." I said truthfully.

It's been a week since Mike rapped me. They never made me go to the hospital to have the rape kit done. And for that I was thankful. Renee has been staying with us. She sleeps with Charlie in his bed. Because the couch is too small and she didn't want to leave my side and I didn't want her to. I still had nightmares and screamed myself wake at night. Or Charlie and Renee would wake me up from them.

They were different every night or sometimes they would mix together. There were ones of Mike rapping me again or there would be the ones from when _he_ left me. Then there were the ones of Victoria. I couldn't decide which one was the worst. I guess they all were if you think about it. Just some worse then others. Some I could live with and others I never wanted to have again.

I asked Charlie to talk to Mrs. Newton about me quitting my job, and getting my last pay check. He said he would talk to her and asked me what I wanted her to know.

"Well I guess you could tell her that mom's in town for the summer and say I just wanted to spend more time with you both before I go off to school in the fall. That sounds like it would work." I suggested. I still haven't been to work Renee called Mrs. Newton and told her I had the fuel so that's why I haven't been in at all this week. Charlie and Renee didn't have a problem with that at all. I didn't want to leave the house let alone go back to work and risk running into Mike and have him hurting me again.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea Bells" I'll stop by on my way home from work and let her know."

"Thanks dad." I said with a small smile on my face and giving him a hug.

"It's not a problem at all Bells. We just want you happy again."

"I know. I just don't want anyone knowing." I said as I lowered my head in shame as silent tears rolled down my checks."

"Oh honey. Don't worry we will get passed this. I promise everything is going to be okay." My mom said wrapping me in her arms and dragging me to the couch as I cried again. It felt like I have been crying for years. They just didn't seem to stop.

To be continued. Please tell your friends and comment.


	7. Quitting

_"It's not a problem at all Bells. We just want you happy again."_

_"I know. I just don't want anyone knowing." I said as I lowered my head in shame as silent tears rolled down my checks."_

_"Oh honey. Don't worry we will get passed this. I promise everything is going to be okay." My mom said wrapping me in her arms and dragging me to the couch as I cried again. It felt like I have been crying for years. They just didn't seem to stop._

**Charlie's POV**

I went to work feeling that things might be getting better for Bella. I didn't know why she wanted to quit working at the Newton's store but if it made her feel better than I would do it. I would do anything to make my baby girl happy. Even if it met finding _**him. **_I don't want Edward Cullen anywhere near my daughter after what he did. But I understand that she needs him right now so that's what I've been doing calling every police station in the north west even Canada. I would ask them if they had a new family move in and they would always say no.

After I got off of work I drove over to the Newton's store to tell them Bella would no longer be working for them a to crab her last paycheck. I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the curser. I walk in side to find Mike Newton standing behind the counter.

"Hey Mike if your mom here?" I asked him he looked a little on edge.

"Oh hey Chief Swan. Yeah she is I'll go get her." He walked to the back room to find his mother. He looked back at me like was scared of me or something. I was wearing uniform. He came back fallowed by Mrs. Newton. She came to stand in front of me behind the counter.

"Mike why don't you go fix the window display while I talk to Chief Swan."

"Shore mom." He said as he walked to the front of the store. I don't know why but he seamed really nervous.

"Hi Chief Swan. How can I help you today?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Hi Mrs. Newton. I wanted to talk to you about Bella."

"Oh dear is she ok? Is she still sick? If she is tell her to take as long as she needs."

"Oh no nothing like that. She just wanted me to stop by and tell you that she decided to quit."

"She is, but why?" She asked a little confused.

"Her mother is in town and is staying with us for the summer while her husband is on the road. And wants to spend as much time with us before she goes for to college if the fall."

"Oh really that's so nice of her. Yeah of course I understand. Just let me run to the back and grab her last paycheck real quick."

"Shore." With that she left the counter and went to the back room. When she came back she had Bella's bracelet with her. I knew it was hers because I asked her where it was and she said she last it.

"Here is her check and I found her bracelet on the floor the other day when I was cleaning."

"Oh thanks she was wondering where it was her friend Jacob Black gave it to her for a graduation gift. Thanks for your help Mrs. Newton."

"Oh you're very welcome Chief Swan. Please tell Bella I said hi and that I'm glad she's feeling better."

"I will and thanks again for your help Mrs. Newton" With Bella's Check and Bracelet in my hand I walked passed Mike who was setting a tent up in the store window and walked out the door. I got into my car and drove home.

**Mike's POV.**

When I saw Chief Swan walk in I thought he was going to arrest me. I was scared. I knew what I did to Bella was wrong but I didn't care. I still don't, hell I would do it again if I could but she never came back to work. He said he needed to talk to my mom so I went and got her from the stock room. My mom asked me to go fix up the front window for a sale on tents we're having. When Chief Swan left I went back up to my mom who was counting the cash in the resister.

"Hey mom what did Chief Swan want?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing much accepted to tell me Bella is quitting because she wants to send more time with her parents before she goes to college in the fall." She said with a small smile.

"Why can't you be like that? What did I ever do to you for you not to want to spend any time with me or your father?" She asked a hurt look on her face. It almost made me feel bad.

"Nothing it's just I see you and dad all the time here and at home I just need a break sometimes that's all." I said it seemed to make her feel better.

"I understand. Why don't you go hangout with your friends I've got things here."

"You shore mom?"

"Yeah I'm shore go have fun. Love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom and thanks." With that I ran out the door and into my car and drove to Jessica's house. She had it to here self so we planned on having sex when I got off. She was better way better than Bella. Let me tell you.

**Alice's POV**

Rosalie and I were watching Bella for a week. We still couldn't be leave what happened. Rose most of all. She felt horrible for treating Bella the way she did. Now she feels worse because Bella had to go throw the same thing she had to so many years ago. But at least whoever it was left her alive Rose wasn't that lucky. While we were there Emmett and Jasper kept calling and texting us but we never called or text back. We couldn't what were we suppose we tell them. Sorry honey we left because I saw Bella telling me she was rapped and now pregnant because of it in an E-mail. Yeah that would have gone over real well.

The less of us that know the better. Which mean less chance of Edward finding out. Who knows what he's going to do when he does find out. Which he will. You can't keep things from me and Edward for very long with our gifts. Rose and I where standing outside of Bella's house listening to her talk to Renee.

"Mom please don't leave me. I don't think I can do this without you." She said is a small begging voice.

"I'm not going to ever leave your side honey. I'll always be here. Phil's going to have to move here because there's no way I could leave you." Renee said trying to calm Bella down a little bit.

"Thanks mom. I love you."

""Oh honey I love you too." Renee said while hugging Bella.

"What are we going to do Alice? I don't think I can **not** think about what happen when we go home." Rose asked me.

"I don't know Rose. I really don't. I'm kind of scared to leave her." I said.

"I know what you mean but you know we have to. If Edward finds out that we were here he'd be really angry and I don't want to be around if that happens." Said a little sad not wanting to leave Bella either.

"You mean when. Because we both know he's going to." I said as I looked back at the house to see Charlie pull up.

"Yeah let's hope we can drag it out for a few years before that happens." She said as we watched Charlie walk into the house.

"Come one Rose let's go hunting one last time and then go back to the house and back our stuff." I said knowing this would be the last time we would be in Forks for awhile. She nodded and we turned around and ran into the woods.

**Charlie's POV**

I pulled up to the house and got out of the car and walked inside to find Bella and Renee on the couch hugging each other. Bella looked as if she had been crying but I couldn't tell if it was from new tears or the ones she's been shedding since it happen. Her eyes have been red and puffy all week. I couldn't blame her Renee and I have been crying ourselves to sleep almost every night. Knowing the pain our daughter was in and not being able to help her excepted be there for her and not letting one see her. It was taking its toll on us. All I wanted to do was find out who did it and put his ass in jail, because if I wasn't a cop I'd kill that asshole. I walked to the couch and put a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Hey Bells I talked to Mrs. Newton and got your check for you." I told her as she looked up at me.

"Thanks dad what did she say?"

"She said to tell you hi and that she's happy your feeling better." I said that a gruff voice at the last part because I knew she wasn't and I didn't know if she ever would be.

"Oh ok well I guess I'm going to go lay down I'm tarred." She said as she yawned. She went up the stairs to her room to have a nap. I was worried about that because Bella never takes naps.

"Well that's odd she never takes naps not even when everything went bad when the Cullen's left." I told Renee as I sat down next to her.

"Charlie I'm worried." She told me in a worried voice.

"Yeah I am too. I don't think she'll get over this." I told her as I put my arm around her shoulders.

"No not that, although I think your right about that but it's something else that's bothering me." She said as she put head on my shoulder.

"What is it that's worrying you?" I asked.

"I- I think Bella's pregnant." I went stiff. We both knew that there was a chance of this happening.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little scared.

"Well while you were at work I was making some lunch for us. When she came down into the kitchen she looked like she was going to vomit. Then she asked me what it was that I was cooking. I told her it was just spaghetti. She asked me if I was making it myself. I told her no that it was from the jar. She then asked me if I would throw it out because it was making her sick. So I did and just made sandwiches instead. So I did and right after I took it outside she was feeling better like nothing happened."

"Let's wait for another couple weeks before we test her. She might really be sick."

"Okay but what if she is what are we going to do? I don't think she can take much more. She's been throw too much as it is."

"I know don't worry we'll get throw this together. As a family. Speaking of family have you talked to Phil yet about moving out here?" I asked. Trying to change the subject.

"Yeah he said that, that was fine and that he was going to come out next week to help find us a house."

"I think that it's great that your both moving here but I don't think it's a good idea for you to move out and get your own place." I told her Bella was our life and she didn't want us going anywhere. If I could work from home and stay here with Bella all day she would be a lot happier.

"What do you mean? We can't all live in this house." She said lifting her head off my shoulder to look at me.

"I know that I was thinking we get a bigger house. One that will be big enough for all of us including a baby if Bella really is pregnant" I told her.

"Wow I didn't think of it that way yeah okay. And Bella would be happier. I like it." She said.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Getting Money

_"What do you mean? We can't all live in this house." She said lifting her head off my shoulder to look at me._

_"I know that I was thinking we get a bigger house. One that will be big enough for all of us including a baby if Bella really is pregnant" I told her._

_"Wow I didn't think of it that way yeah okay. And Bella would be happier. I like it." She said._

**Bella's POV**

After Charlie came home from telling Mrs. Newton that I was quitting, I told my parents that I was going up stairs for a nap. I didn't know why I was so tiered. I slept till 9:00 this morning. When I got to my room and crawled into bed. It felt so good to lie down. I didn't realize how tiered I really was till my head hit the pillows. I was out within 2 minutes maybe less.

When I woke up, I looked at my window to see that it was dark outside. I look at my clock to see that it was 8:00 in the evening. I flung the bedding off of me and ran down the stairs to make my mom and dad dinner. "Mom, Dad?" I said on my way down the stairs there where there at the bottom. I only knew that because I knocked into them not knowing they where there. It's a good thing too because I would have fallen if they didn't catch me.

"Bells you okay?" Charlie asked me trying to put me back on my feet.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there. Sorry I slept so long I didn't mean to." I told them.

"It's okay sweetie we understand. Here why don't you sit down?" Renee said.

"No that's okay I'll just go make dinner. You guys relax." I said. They both looked at me with sad eyes.

"We already ate Bells. We a ordered pizza." Charlie said.

"Oh okay." I said.

"There's some left on the counter. Go help yourself sweetie." Mom said

"Okay. Are you guys going to be ok why I eat?" I asked.

"Yes now go eat. We're just going to watch a movie." Mom said patting my back.

I went to the kitchen after that. I opened up the pizza box to see what kind they got. To my surprise it made my mouth water. Pepperoni, bacon, and ham my favorite. I took out 3 slices and put them on a paper plate and put it in the microwave for 2 minutes. While my dinner was reheating I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and grabbed the coke from the frig and pored me a glass of pop. After that I put the coke back in the frig.

When my dinner was done I grabbed it and took my food and pop to the living room. Renee and Charlie were watching an Adam Sandler movie when I came in, I sat on the floor in front of the couch with my food on the coffee table. It was fun being able to hang out with my parents and watch a movie like a normal family. To be honest I think this was the first time we've ever done this.

When I was done I got up from my place on the floor and went to the kitchen. I put my plate in the trash and went to the sink to wash my cup. When I was done with that, I went to the living room to say good night to my parents.

"Hey sweetie are you going back to bed?" Mom asked

"Yeah I'm tiered. Thanks for the pizza, I'll see you in the morning." I said to them.

"Goodnight Bells sweet dreams." He gave me a small smile knowing most like that wasn't going to happen.

"I'll try daddy. Goodnight." I gave them both a hug and walked up the stairs and into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I woke up the next morning not feeling very good. I screamed myself and my parents wake again, so of cores I'm tiered. But not for the reason of being tiered, as soon as I opened my eyes I had to run to the bathroom to throw up. Then right after that I was fine it was really weird. After I rinsed my mouth out I went down stairs to grab some breakfast.

When I was sitting at the table trying to eat my breakfast Renee and Charlie walked in.

"Morning honey." Renee said coming over to kiss my head as she was going to get some juice out of the frig.

"Morning mom." I said taking a bite of my food.

"Morning Bells, how was your night?" Charlie asked

"It was fine." I said while playing with my food. I was hungry, but I wasn't hungry at the same time. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone, so I got up and put my blow in the sink. After I did that I went to the living room and sat on the couch. To think about why I haven't been feeling good lately. First yesterday when Renee was making lunch for us which was weird in itself but I didn't stop her. Until the sent started to make me sick. I asked her to stop cooking it and her did. Then this morning as soon as I opened my eyes I had to run to the bathroom to threw up. I guess the stress of what happen was finally getting to me. I really wish _he_ was here. I wish they were all here.

I grabbed one of my books that didn't make the hole in my chest break open when I was reading it. After I got done with the first chapter Charlie and Renee walked in from the kitchen.

"Okay well I'm off to work." Charlie said. He came over and kissed my head. Before he walked out the door he turned and said. "I love you Bells."

"I love you too dad. Have a good day." And with that he closed the door and left for work.

Later that day Renee and I went to the bank to deposit my last check from the Newton's. We walked into the old bank and up to the counter. Jessica's mom Mrs. Stanly was working today. She was one of the people I really didn't want to know what happened to me. She and her daughter are two of the biggest gossipers in town.

"Oh hey Bella good after noon. What can I help you with today?" Mrs. Stanly said.

"Hi Mrs. Stanly this is my mom Renee. I would like to deposit my check and she would like to open an account." I said

"Hi it's nice to meet you. Ok Bella why don't you give me your check and I'll go ahead and add that to your account. And Renee all I'll need from you is your driver's license, and your last pay stub." Mrs. Stanly said.

I handed my check to her and she added it to my account. "Would you like a receipt Bella?"

"Yes I would thank you." I said. When she handed it to me I when to sit down and waited for Renee to get done. I looked done at the receipt in my hand and was shocked at what I saw. There had to be some mistake. I stood up and walked back to where Mrs. Stanly was helping my mom.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I think there's a mistake with my account Mrs. Stanly it says I have 20,945.86 in it." I said showing my mom the receipt.

"Oh um let me take a look real quick." She typed some stuff in. "Yeah it seems that's right Bella it's not a mistake. 20,000 dollars was deposited 3 days ago." She said.

"Can you find out where it came from?" I asked.

"Shore I'll be right back I have to run and grab my manager real quick." She said.

Then she turned and went to the back to grab Mrs. Gerandy. She was married to Dr. Gerandy. The same guy that came to take Carlisle's place at the hospital. After waiting 5 minutes Mrs. Stanly and Mrs. Gerandy came out from the back. They came to where Renee and I were standing with big smiles on their faces.

"Bella can you please come to my office real quick?" Mrs. Gerandy asked.

"Shore." I said feeling a little nerves. I followed her to the part in the counter that would let you behind the counter and into the back. She lifted it up so I could go to her office. When we got there in was kind of small.

Orange and old faded gold paint on the walls. An ugly brown carpet and old looking black and brown desk that looked like it came from the 70's. As a matter of fact I think the whole building was from the 70's or the late 60's at the very least. They really need to update this place. Mrs. Gerandy took a seat at her desk and asked me to do the same. I sat in the old medal folding chair that was agents the wall.

"I will only be a moment let me call the main office and see if they can tell me where all that money came from." Mrs. Gerandy said as she picked up the phone. She was talking to someone and told them what was going on she was put on hold while the person on the other end found out where the money came from. But I think I already had a good idea where it came from. And I knew no matter what they told me where it came from, I knew. It was from _him_ or one of _them._ I was getting really mad at them how could they do this to me I don't understand. A minute later Mrs. Gerandy was writing something down on a note pad. After she was done she said thank you to whoever she was talking to and hung up the phone.

"Well I guess a congratulants is in order. You have been rewarded a very good scholarship. They told me that they take applicant forms that are rejected and pick someone to get it. They can go to any school of their choosing. They will be putting 20,000 dollars a month in your account until your 25. They also said even if you don't send any of the money on school you can still keep it. Do what you want with it. You are very lucky." She said with a big smile on her face.

That just made me angrier with them. Who do they think they are? Leaving me the way they did. Before I could finish my thoughts Mrs. Gerandy said she had something else for me.

"They also gave me a note to give to you. They said that you would know what it meant." She said with a confused look on her face. I didn't blame her at all. I mean why would a company I've never heard of till today have a message for me, that I would supposedly know what it meant? Yeah I'm confused too.

"What's the message?" I asked feeling a little scared of what it might say.

"It says and I quote. I know your angry, but please don't refuse it. It's very important that you have it. Oh crap I have to go you know why." She said. It was quite odd but yeah I got what Alice was saying. Of Corse it was Alice who else would do something like this. But yeah I got what she was saying. Witch was ( Hey I had a vision that you would need this money so don't put it in the trash, Oh crap Edward's home I have to go be for he catches me and rips my head off.) I have to admit it was kinda funny.

But I knew I had to listen to her. If I know Alice as well as I think I do then I know there's a really good reason why I would need the money. I looked at Mrs. Gerandy and smiled got up from my chair shook her hand and left her office. When I came back out to the lobby Renee and Mrs. Stanly where laughing about something that was funny, but I didn't want to hear it. Renee saw me a smiled.

"Is very thing okay sweet heart?" She asked as we walked out of the bank and to the car.

"Yeah everything's fine I just got a scholarship that's all and they said even if I don't use the money for school I can keep it and do whatever I wanted with it." I said to her.

Her eyes became so wide I thought they would come out of her head. And that's when she started screaming with joy. She was really happy for me. Hey at least someone could show the right enthusiasm. I shore couldn't. I was still mad at Alice for giving it to me knowing I wouldn't want it.

"Oh honey that so wonderful. We have to celebrate. Let's stop by the station and tell Charlie." She said as she got into the car. After we left the bank Renee drove to the station so we could tell Charlie the good news. But all I wanted to do was go home and lay down I was getting tiered again. When got to the station she parked the car right next to Charlie's cop car. We got out and went up the stairs and opened the glass door. We walked up to the front desk.

"Hi Bella you here to see your dad?" Deputy Marks asked.

"Yes we are." Renee said. I just nodded my head.

"I'm going to let him know you're here, I'll be right back." Deputy Marks said as he got up from his chair and went to the back to go get Charlie. Not long after he left he came back to sit at his desk. A minute later my dad came out to see us. I guess Renee couldn't wait to tell him because she ran up to him with the biggest smile on her face and hugged him. I think he was a little confused and I didn't blame him one bit. His ex-wife just ran up to him smiling and hugged him for a reason he didn't know why yet.

"Renee? Bella? Is everything okay?" Dad asked a little worried.

"Oh Charlie you'll never guess what just happened?" Mom said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Our baby girl just got a scholarship. They're going to give her 20,000 dollars and if she don't want to go to school she can still keep it." Mom said with pride.

"Wow that's great Bells I'm proud of you." Charlie said with just as big of a smile on his face that Renee had.

"Thanks." I said as I looked down at my shows. I guess they both saw unhappy I was, and they both came running over to me.

"Oh honey what is it what's wrong?" Renee said panicking.

"Um it's nothing. Well. Um I'm not getting 20,000 dollars. It's a little more than that." I said still looking at my shows.

"How much are you getting Bells?" Dad asked.

"20,000 a month every month till I'm 25." I said. I heard 3 gasp. I didn't know what to do or say. So I just stood there looking at my mom and dad who were both pretty shocked.

"Wow." Was all Charlie said. Renee just nodded her head. And Deputy Marks whistled. I looked at him and got really mad and scared at the same time. So I walked up to him and yelled at him.

"IF YOU SAY ANYTHING TO ANYONE I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF SO FAST YOU WONT EVEN SEE ME COMING. YOU GOT IT?" I asked the last part. I didn't know what was wrong with me one minute I'm fine and the next I'm yelling. What is up with me? He just looked at me with wide eyes.

"I SAID DO. YOU. GOT. IT?" I yelled again. He just nodded his head and sat back down in his chair. After that I stormed out of the station and went and sat in the car to wait for Renee to come out.

TO BE CONTINUED. Please tell your friends.


	9. Test

_"Wow." Was all Charlie said. Renee just nodded her head. And Deputy Marks whistled. I looked at him and got really mad and scared at the same time. So I walked up to him and yelled at him._

_"IF YOU SAY ANYTHING TO ANYONE I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF SO FAST YOU WONT EVEN SEE ME COMING. YOU GOT IT?" I asked the last part. I didn't know what was wrong with me one minute I'm fine and the next I'm yelling. What is up with me? He just looked at me with wide eyes._

_"I SAID DO. YOU. GOT. IT?" I yelled again. He just nodded his head and sat back down in his chair. After that I stormed out of the station and went and sat in the car to wait for Renee to come out._

**Bella's POV**

I sat there for 10 minutes waiting for Renee to come out. When she did Charlie followed her to the door he looked a little nervous. They both did really. Renee turned around and said something to him in whispered voice that I couldn't here. He nodded his head in understanding to what ever they where talking about. After that Renee came to the car and got in.

"I'm sorry mom I don't know what came over me." I said feeling really bad about yelling at Marks.

"It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." She said patting my hand and giving it a squeeze. I nodded my head and then looked out the window as we drove home. When we got inside I told my mom that I was going outside to the back yard to read my book.

It was a few more hours before Charlie came home buy that time I had dinner ready and was sitting at the table. Charlie came in and sat down.

"Mmm everything smells and tastes great Bells." Charlie said.

"Thanks dad." I smiled at him. And he smiled back.

"I think you've gotten better sweetie." Renee said taking a bite of her food.

"Thanks mom that means a lot." I said taking a bite of mine own.

After dinner I was laying on the couch reading my book because mom and dad where upstairs talking about something. I was just about to start another chapter when they called me up stairs.

"Bells can you come up here please." Charlie asked. I didn't like the way his voiced sounded. But I got up from the couch and went up to there room anyway. When I got there they both had grim nervous faces on, Like they really didn't want to do what they where about to do.

"Yeah dad what's but." I asked feeling a little nervous myself.

"Sweet heart come sit down." My mom said. I did as she asked and sat down in between them on the bed.

"Honey we think we know why you've been feeling sick the last few days. We want you to know, no madder what happens we love you very very much." She said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked I was really confused now.

"Um Bells ah here" Dad said while handing me a small paper bag.

I opened the bag and tipped it upside down and a pregnancy test fell into my hand. I looked at both of them with a confused looked on my face.

"You have to be kidding me." I said standing up and turning to face them.

"Bella we know you don't want to face this or have anything to do with what happened. But you wouldn't let us take you to the hospital. So now we have to take the next step." Said Charlie.

"Daddy please don't make do this." I begged.

"Honey we need answers and this is the only way to get them." Mom said.

"Please." I begged again.

"Come on sweetie it's time." Mom said.

I looked at them as a few stray tears fell down my face. I nodded my head and walked into the bathroom and took the test. I stood there for a few minutes when the timer on my watch beeped I looked down at the sick and saw the little pink plus sign. I couldn't take it and ran back to my parent's bed room and ran into my mom's arms and cried. I herd her say that it was going to be okay. I couldn't think of anything except that I was pregnant and Mike Newton was the one who did it to me. I didn't know how much time had passed. All I did was cry myself to sleep on there bed while my mom held me.

**Charlie's POV **

I couldn't be leave what Renee just asked me. She asked me to stop by the drug store and pick up a pregnancy test for our daughter. I so DID NOT want to do this. After I picked it up I went home. When I got home Bella had dinner ready so all 3 of us sat down and ate. After dinner Renee and I went up stairs to talk about what we where going to say to Bella.

After we talked about it for a while we called Bella up to talk to her. We told her that we wanted her to take the test. She begged us not to make her do and it broke our hearts to make her do it. She went in to the bathroom and a few minutes later she came running out and into Renee's arms crying. I had to see for myself. I got up and went to the bathroom to see the test on the sink. I looked down at it and shore enough it was positive. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room to see Bella and Renee lying down. I watched as Bella cried her self to sleep. When she was Renee came to me and we held each other and cried silently. I swear if I ever find out who got my baby girl pregnant I will- well I don't know what I would do but I can tell you it will be very bad.


	10. Bad Day

_She begged us not to make her do and it broke our hearts to make her do it. She went in to the bathroom and a few minutes later she came running out and into Renee's arms crying. I had to see for myself. I got up and went to the bathroom to see the test on the sink. I looked down at it and shore enough it was positive. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room to see Bella and Renee lying down. I watched as Bella cried herself to sleep. When she was Renee came to me and we held each other and cried silently. I swear if I ever find out who got my baby girl pregnant I will- well I don't know what I would do but I can tell you it will be very bad._

**Bella' POV**

I couldn't be leave it, **I **was pregnant. It's been a month since we found out. Today Renee was taking me to my first ultrasound. When I woke up this morning I didn't get up right away. Instead I just laid there looking at my stomach. I put my hands there. It seemed to be slightly bigger but I couldn't have been sure. My eyes found their way to my window. I slowly got up then and walked to my window and looked out. I have been doing this a lot lately. Looking outside always calms me down. It's relaxing. I didn't know how long I stood there before I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. Slowly the door opened and Renee walked in.

"Hey honey, I just wanted to see if you were ready yet?" Mom said.

"Yeah I just need to get dressed." I said looking back out the window.

"Ok honey. I'm just going to go down and make you something to eat." She said she was just about to close the door when I called out to her.

"Mom?" I called. She came back to me.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"I'm scared. I don't know how to raise a baby. I don't know how to feel. The only thing I do know is that I want Edward to be here. I want Alice to take me shopping for baby stuff. Mom I need them." I said as tears silently fell from my eyes. She came to me and held me in her arms. She gave me a hug so strong that it almost felt like one Emmett would give me. Where's my big brother when I need him?

"Oh sweetheart everything's going to be okay. Your dad is doing everything he can to find the Cullen's." She said. With that I cried some more. We stood there for about 5 minutes before we pulled apart. When I looked at my mom I could tell she had been crying too. She wiped the last few stray tears from my cheeks and said.

"Sweetheart I know this is going to be hard but I know everything's going to be okay. Why don't you get dressed, come downs stairs and have something to eat before we go ok?" She said with a small smile on her face. I nodded my head to let her know I understood. I looked back out the window as she left to go back down stairs to make me breakfast. After a few more seconds of looking out at the rainy street below I went to my closet to get dressed for the day. I picked out some comfy gray pink Victoria Secret lounge pants I got from a certain pixie and a white Aerosmith t-shirt. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail then went down stairs. When I walked into the kitchen Renee was just putting a plate of waffles on the table. I think the cravings where kicking in because as soon as the scent of warm waffles hit my nose I was attacking my food.

"Wow. The way you're eating, you'd think you haven't eaten in weeks." Mom laughed as she was sitting down to eat her own waffles. I looked at her smiled and took another bite. After we were done eating I washed the dishes while Renee cleaned the kitchen. When we were done it was time for us to go. It was still raining so we put on our coats, got into the car and headed to the doctor's office.

Fork's doesn't have a doctor's office so everyone has to go to the hospital. When we pulled in to the parking lot we parked right next to where Carlisle's car was supposed to be. Instead of seeing a nice black Mercedes parked there, there was an old 2 door cavalier in its place. I couldn't help but get sad, this was going to be the first time I was going to the doctors that didn't have anything to do with me getting hurt. I was going to check on my baby and Carlisle wasn't here to take care of me. When we walked in we went to the front desk. There was a middle aged woman sitting behind the desk. She had curly light brown hair with blond high lights that was in a ponytail. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Hello Bella it's nice to see you again. What can I help you with today?" She asked.

"Hi Mrs. Stojak, I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Muir." I told her. I knew by the look in her eyes that she knew what was going on with me. No one went to see Dr. Muir unless you were pregnant.

"Shure I just need you to fill out these forms and bring them back when you're done." Renee and I went and sat done in some of those old plastic chairs in the waiting area. I took out a pen from my purse and filled out the forms Mrs. Stojak gave me. When I was done I took them back up to the desk. Mrs. Stojak was on the phone so she gave me a smile and took the papers back. I went and sat down next to Renee again. I guess she could tell I was scared because she took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked up and she met my eyes and she gave me a small smile.

A few minutes later a nurse came and took us to an exam room. Mom took the seat by the weird bed thing with paper on it (**sorry I don't know what it's called.) **and I took a seat on the weird thing with the paper on it. About 10 minutes later Dr. Muir came in.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I'm Dr. Muir how are you doing today?" He asked.

"Fine." I replied. I looked at Renee and she gave me a small smile telling me that it was going to be okay. She knew I really didn't want to be here. Dr. Muir was taking a look at my chart when he asked me.

"It says you've been pregnant for almost 8 weeks now. Is that right?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked at Renee again. I nodded at him. I wish Edward was here.

"Okay I'm going to have you lay back and lift your shirt up and we'll go ahead with the ultrasound." I did as he asked me. He grabbed this tube thing and opened it up.

"This is going to be cold." He said right before he put some of this gel stuff on my stomach. After a few minutes he got this weird look on his face like he was concentrating really hard on something. I didn't know what he was looking at. But it was really scaring me. I looked at my mom and she looked like she was worried too. I reached out for her and she grabbed my hand and didn't let go for which I was grateful for.

"Well Isabella-"He started but mom interrupted him.

"It's Bella she likes to be called Bella." She stated. He nodded.

"Well I have been looking at the screen for a good half hour and I just want to say congratulations you're having triplets." He said. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I couldn't hold myself together any longer. I broke down right then and there as the doctor was wiping the gel off of my stomach. I could tell the doctor was confused as to why I was acting the way I was. Renee came over and held me in her arms.

"Shh sweetie it's going to be okay but we have to tell him okay." She knew I couldn't do it so I gave a nod to go ahead and tell him what was going on with me. She looked up at him with a small frown on her face.

"I'm sorry but this is a shock for us. You see Dr. Muir my daughter didn't choose to get pregnant or have sex for that madder. She was rapped-"She was about to say more but he cut her off.

"It's okay ma'am you don't have to explain. But I'm very sorry to hear that. I'm sure you're going to be okay and I'll do everything I can to help you and your babies Bella. Don't worry. If you don't mind my asking how is Chief Swan taking this?" He asked.

"To be honest not to good. Whoever it was that did this threatened her that if she told anyone he would kill us. Rape her again and then kill her so no not good at all. To be honest we're angry no beyond that we're furious. I mean how can anyone do and say that. Oh I'm so mad that I could just, I could just oh I don't know but I wouldn't mind hurting that son of a bitch. Oh I HATE HIM." She started to yell.

"Mom." I said. I didn't want anyone else to hear what she was saying. She looked down at me.

"Oh sorry honey." She said.

"It's okay. Can we go home now please?" I asked.

"Yes, of course you can. On your way out I need you to stop by the front desk and make another appointment for next month." Dr. Muir said.

"Ok." I said Renee was already in the hall way waiting for me. I turned around and said.

"Doctor can we please keep this between us. I don't want anyone to know what happened to me. If he finds out-"He cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me Bella." Hey said with a small smile. I could tell he felt really bad about what Mike did to me. I left then and Renee and I went to the front desk and made another appointment for next month like I was asked. With that done Renee and I left to go home.

**Dr. M's POV**

I couldn't be leave what Bella's mother just said. Her daughter was rapped and now she's pregnant with triplets. Talk about a blow. I knew then that I had to do everything I could to help Bella with what happen to her. I had a daughter her age and if something like this happened to my baby like it did Bella I would have no doubt that I would go find the bastard and kill him.

**Charlie's POV**

It's been a whole month scene we found out Bella was pregnant. Today Renee was taking her for her first ultrasound. I was really nerves. I couldn't think of how Bells was feeling. Renee and I got up when my alarm went off. We had to share my bed because Bella wouldn't let her out of the house and the couch was too small to sleep on. When we got up I went and took a shower to get ready for work and Renee went down stairs to make coffee. The two of us have been drinking a lot of it lately. When I was done getting ready for work I went down stairs and into the kitchen to grab my coffee to find Renee had already done it.

"Thanks." I said to her as she was getting stuff out to make waffles for breakfast.

"You're welcome. Hey any luck yet?" She asked. I looked down. I couldn't help but feel guilty for not finding the Cullen's yet.

"No not yet. Sometimes I wonder if I'm ever going to find them. Who would have known that it was going to be so hard to find them? Sometimes I wonder if they want to be found at all." I said.

"Don't worry everything's going to be fine." She said while mixing the batter. With a good by from each other I left for work. When I got there I went to my office and sat down in my chair and turned on my lap top. While it was waking up I went and got a blueberry muffin. When I came back it was ready to go so I went online and brought up the notion wide police address page. This web site had every number for every cop in all 50 states along with their rank. So I would only call the chief of the station and ask them the same questions I have been asking for the past 2 months. Today I was going to start with calling the Denali branch. I picked up the phone and dialed the number. On the second ring someone picked up.

"Hello Denali Police Station. Chief Mena speaking." He said.

"Hello Chief Mena this is Chief Swan from the Forks Washington branch. I was wondering if you could help me out with something?" I spoke.

"I'll do my best. What can I help you with?" He asked.

"Well I'm trying to find some friends of my daughter's and I was wondering if you may have had any new families move to town in the last year or so?" I asked.

"No I'm afraid not the only family that I can think of that has moved in lately would be the Denali family who moved back about 3 years ago. Is there anything else you need to know Chief?" He asked.

"No but thanks for your help." I said.

"Not a problem happy to be of serves." He said.

"Good bye." I said.

"Good bye." He said. With that we hung up and I went back to calling more stations. I did this all day. Bye the time it was time for me to go home all I wanted was to eat dinner and go to bed. So as soon as I hung up the phone for the last time today. I turned off my lap top, put on my coat closed the door, got into the curser and went home. When I walked into the house the first thing that hit me was the smell of really good food and the second thing that hit me was that the house was really really clean. And I knew that meant one thing, Bells was having a **very** bad day.

**TO BE CONTIUNED. **


End file.
